Don't Make Me Wait
by maHjo
Summary: "Damn American always making me wait.." A birthday fic for Philippines-tan. AmericaxOC!Philippines, and more pairings if you squint enough.


Title: Don't Make Me Wait

Rating: T?

Warning: Sappy sucky writing. Some explicit parts? And a Drunk!Nation Unbeta'd so expect mistakes. I'm still young and new to writing fanfiction :P

Disclaimer: You all know the drill..I do not own blah blah blah.. If I did, and I'd make USxUK official.

Philippines smiled and laughed quietly while America bursted in front of the meeting room again as England and Germany chided him for being late yet again. This always happen every meetings and the commotion grew bigger as everybody gave their two cents.

When the uproar died down (thanks to Germany), the meeting finally started, much to the relief of the other nations.

Philippines listened and took notes but got bored halfway during the meeting. He looked at America and smirked when he saw that America was chewing on his pen obviously bored as he was. America caught his eyes and flashed a wink at Philippines while giving a thumbs up sign. Philippines blushed and averted his eyes away from America and looked at his fellow ASEAN nations. He nudged closer to his big brother Indonesia, who smiled as Philippines messed with his hair.

"Phili, stop messing with my hair," Indonesia sighed but let him to continue anyways.

Stifling a yawn, Philippines let go of his hair and let his mind wander.

"Well, where are you going to celebrate your birthday?" Malaysia casually asked Philippines as the other ASEAN gathered their things while the other nations left the meeting room.

"Huh? Oh that.." Philippines left his sentence hanging. Actually, he wasn't thinking about that, since he was too busy in his country.

"Well, maybe just a party in my house-"

"Can we come too?" Brunei chirped as she overheard the conversation. The other ASEAN nations look at him.

Philippines smile grew, "Of course you could all come!"

That day, on the twelfth of June, the country was flooded with colors of red, blue, white and yellow. The Philippine flag was waving high in the sky. The national anthem was sung in all schools as the children made flags of the Philippines out of art paper and glue.

Philippines watched his boss as he proceeded to give a speech in front of the media. He refused to give a speech. He doesn't like the attention sat at the back stage, while he waited for his boss to finish, laughing a bit when his boss kept mentioning 'the motherland'. He was used to that of course. Most of the countries were called motherland and most of them were male.

Feeling a bit hot, he unbuttoned his collar, feeling a bit relieved.

"Philip," his boss called him after the speech as he beckoned him to come closer, "Happy birthday." giving him a small pat on the back.

"Salamat po*," Phili smiled. "I'm sorry if I couldn't attend the party you were hosting."

"Its okay, America's politicians and many others will attend anyway. You can go to your party now. I'm sure the other nations are waiting for you."

"Opo," He said as he said goodbye and got to his car.

"Phili!" Brunei squealed while running towards him to give him a hug. He embraced her lightly. "Look, I got you a gift!" she said excitedly as she handed him a brightly colored box.

"Thank you very much," Philippines beamed as he put them aside.

"Happy birthday Philip," Indonesia greeted as he sat on the couch.

"Make yourselves at home," Phili offered a tray arrayed with snacks as Indonesia and Brunei took one. He even barely sat when the doorbell chimed. He then excused himself and went to the door, finding the East Asian family on his door step.

"Uncle Yao! Kuya Kiku! What a surprise!" Phili said as he proceeded to put his forehead in Yao's hand as a sign of respect to the elder*. Even Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea were with Uncle Yao. He led them in the main room where Indonesia and Brunei were sitting.

"Tanjobi omedetou Philippines-san," Japan said as he proceeded to give his gift (which was a comic book and some anime merchandise).

"Thank you, Kuya." Phili accepted the gift. Even though he and Japan were in bad terms during WWII, he forgave him already and decided not to talk about it anymore.

"Thank you for coming!" Philippines said gratefully as everyone greeted him and gave their gifts.

The door bell rang again and Philippines excused himself again as he opened the door, surprised to see Spain, England, France, Germany and the Italy brothers.

"Papa Antonio! Kuya Arthur!"

"Happy birthday hijo!" Spain said as he gave a warm hug to his former colony which was gladly returned as Philippines gave another gesture of respect to his Papa.

He then led them in, and went to the kitchen to get more snacks and drinks on the table.

"Please, have some food," Phili offered, bringing some plates of spaghetti to the Italian brothers, and siopaos to the East Asian Nations.

"Ve~! Grazie Philippines!" Italy said as he tried the spaghetti, "Mmm.. Yummy!"

"You got spaghetti sauce on your cheeks," Germany sighed, wiping Italy's cheeks with a napkin.

"Thanks for the food." Romano said, not really minding Philippines because his eyes were glued to Germany. What did his brother see in that macho potato bastard anyway?

"You know siopao originated from Korea da ze!"

"Oh shut up." China rolled his eyes, munching on the siopao as he gave a piece to his Panda.

"Happy birthday brat," England huffed, "Glad to see that you're well," smirking slightly at Philippine's childish face. He wasn't really that close to him, since he conquered him for only 2 years, but nonetheless, Philippine's bright smile is so infectious he couldn't help but like the boy.

Philippines smirked as he gave a light-yet rather strong punch to England's stomach, "Still cheeky as ever eh, bloody git?" He then laughed as England coughed lightly. He wasn't a brat anymore! He was actually 112 years old since he gained independence but of course he was a thousand years older than that. Though he was still old, he was STILL 16.

"You're still a brat to me though," England smirked, "Your pouting face says so."

"Happy birthday, mon cher.." France greeted, his voice sounding like silk in the noisy room, "I have a gift for you." He smiled and handed him a small package. "Open it, oui?" He asked rather excitedly. As soon as Philippines opened the package his face went bright red,"Uhhh.. Kuya Francis, w-what the hell is this?" he stuttered as he picked up the 'object' in his hand.

France then grabbed the object in question and waved it air.

"BLOODY GIT! THAT'S A BLOODY CONDOM!"

France smirked and slipped an arm on Phili's waist, "I just want to have the boy have some fun, mon cher."

Brunei and Indonesia laughed as England and France started another fist fight. Phili looked at the condom and hung his head in embarrassment and tried to pry France's hand away..

"Ahh! Mi hijo is so cute!" Spain said as happy sparkles floated above him and hugged Philippines tightly, choking him slightly.

Romano smacked him in his back, bringing Spain back to Earth as he let go of Philippines. "You're choking him bastard."

The door bell rang again and as Phili excused himself for the umpteenth time, a loud obnoxious voice echoed in the hallway, "THE GREAT AWESOME ME AND MY SIDEKICK GILBIRD IS HERE!"

"Oh great, more morons," England sighed.

Prussia entered the room (Gilbird perched in his head) followed by a blond nation holding a polar bear. "Great, you're with America." England rolled his eyes.

"Kuya, it's Canada!" Phili corrected. He was able to tell the difference between the North American twins, even though they really looked the same.

"L'Anglettere, you even mistook mon petit Matthieu for L'Amerique?" France pouted. England gave a small apology.

"Thank you Philip," Canada said, glad that there was a nation who could actually recognize him. "At least someone knows me.."

"Who?"

"I'm Canada."

Brunei leaned close to Philippines and whispered, "Hey, when will America come anyway?"

"I don't know." Phili said, feeling suddenly sad all of the sudden. Where is America anyway? Had he forgotten it was his special day today?

There was a sudden knock on the door and Malaysia and Laos' heads popped out, "Hey! Sorry we're late! Laos got lost while looking for your house."

"No I didn't get lost!" Laos denied. "Vietnam and Thailand are here with us. Cambodia said she couldn't come. She told us to say happy birthday to you anyways."

Phili laughed at their childish fight, "Its okay. Please come in."

"Happy birthday Philip," Vietnam said as she proceeded to give a him a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Happy birthday kiddo!" Thailand ruffled his hair messily.

"Thanks for coming Ate Vietnam, Kuya Thailand."

"Whoa, there's a lot of people!" Malaysia exclaimed. Vietnam eyed France from a distance as Thailand watched silently.

Phili sweatdropped, "I wasn't supposed to be planning a large party but the more the merrier right?"

He then led them to the living room, Malaysia sitting beside Brunei and Laos sitting beside Indonesia . Prussia was already installing the Karaoke. "Alright! This party just got awesome because the AWESOME ME is here!" He then grabbed a bottle of beer and took a long swig. So what if he had beer! It was a fucking party!

Phili then went to the kitchen, serving juices, beers, and more food at the table. Japan decided, being a guest, to help him.

Looking around the kitchen, Japan looked at the array of food at the table. He noticed the picture of the Last Supper at the center of the wall, with two (very) large wooden sppon and fork at its side*, "May I help you Philippines-san?"

"No its alright Kuya!" Phili protested, "I can handle this myself! You should go and enjoy the party." But the Japanese man won't take no for an answer. "Well, if you really must

insist."

He went to the living room with Japan, carrying trays of beers and food. France and England were enjoying their whiskey and wine respectively. The East Asian Nations were eating, his ASEAN family were discussing and laughing over their drinks and food. Italy was trying the pansit* while Germany told him to stop eating so much. Spain and Romano were fighting over a tomato again. Canada and Kumajirou were sitting beside France, quiet as ever. Prussia was singing a song about his awesome self again.

"Whoever invented the karaoke is awesome! Well not as awesome as me of course." Prussia grinned, looking at his impressive score. How

"Karaoke originated from Korea da ze!" Korea suddenly said, pumping his fists in the air.

"Actually it originated from Philippines," Japan said coolly, giving a smug smirk, "And I coined the word 'karaoke' apparently," he added.

Korea pouted, "At least Aniki's and your breast are mine da ze!" And his hands began to inch across Japan and China's chest.

"Aiyaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!"

"Stop it you perv!"

"Man chae!"

"Don't you dare touch my Japan!" Taiwan threatened.

Meanwhile, England and France were fighting again, England giving France small lazy punches in the arm. Their little fight turning to a little frottage.

Phili gave a small laugh, pulling Canada away from the two blonds before he gets hit.

"At least they're having fun."

Getting up again to bring more food to the table, Phili then walked to his kitchen. France suddenly crept behind him and seductively asked,"Mon cher, do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

"Err.. S-sure." Feeling a bit nerved with France's wandering hand.

"Merci~."

He then walked away, with England following him. Phili had a feeling that he must not disturb those two unless he wants his eyes to be literally raped. He sighed as he went back to the living room, setting the food down on the table. Even though his living room was quite large, it already looked like a zoo.

Prussia was holding the microphone, singing loudly while Canada sighed silently. Italy was so full he fell asleep on the couch while Germany looked at him pathetically. Spain was teasing Romano as he pulled his curl (this always amuses him for some reason; every time he pulls it, Romano blushes like a tomato!) while Romano made sure to punch him in the stomach.

Taiwan managed to pry Korea's hands away from Japan but now Korea was touching China, much to Hong Kong's displeasure. Japan went to the kitchen, intent on getting far away as possible from the chest-grabbing Korean. At least this way, he can help Philippines on the kitchen.

"Do you need more help, Philippines-san?" Japan asked awkwardly, trying to block out the noises he keeps hearing in the bathroom.

"Thanks, but I can handle this."

Bowing politely, Japan left the kitchen, leaving Philippines alone.

"-kaite chikyuu! Ore! Sama! Hyotto suru mo shinakute m-"

"L'Anglettere, don't be loud!" France breathed huskily, nipping England's neck in the bathroom, "Philip or the others might hear us."

"Hnnnnghh.." England held back his moans, trying to be silent. But the fact that France's hand was now gripping his aching member, more lewd sounds slipped out from his mouth.

"-uroisen da ze! Marukaite hnnhnn-"

"Kumakichi, here's some food for you."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada..."

Philippines walked over to his family, carrying a tray full of beers and various drinks. Sitting between Indonesia and Brunei, he grabbed a bottle of whiskey and poured himself a generous amount.

"Awesome party huh?" he asked conversationally, taking a long swig of the golden liquid. Apparently, he could hold his liquor well, not as well as Russia of course (Philip thought that vodka was almost like Russia's water) but still better than England (and that's saying something since everyone knows how England gets easily drunk off anything). His mind wandered when he let America try his lambanog*, his kuya was stinking drunk; he had to carry him all the way to his base.

He took another swig and leaned his head in Indonesia's shoulders, letting the bitter taste fade away from his mouth.

"Is he coming?" Brunei asked, looking at Philippine's face, before downing another shot of alcohol.

"Of course he'll come!" Phili said, though he sounded like he was reassuring himself. "He's the Hero, remember?" Honestly, why was America taking too long? Had he really really forgotten that it was his special day today? But he promised he will come!

Pushing the depressing thoughts out of his head, he shrugged and drank straight from the bottle. His head started feeling a bit dizzy.

Indonesia sighed and grabbed the bottle, ignoring Phili's burst of outrage after he did so. "You twat!"

"Heh, I'm older than you."

Making sure nobody was looking, England and France walked out of the bathroom, a blush still painted in England's face.

The party continued for hours, everyone randomly chatting and drinking and singing.

Feeling that most of the guest (and the host) was a little bit intoxicated, China decided that now would be a good time for them to leave. He stood up and promptly went to approach Philippines.

"Aiyaah, Philip, I think we should go aru." he said.

"Aww.. But Uncle Yao!" Phili whined, "Ok, you guys take care ok?" he added while giving another gesture of respect to his Uncle China.

"Bye Philip~ Happy birthday!" Taiwan chirped giving a kiss on his forehead.

"We'll be going Philippines-san," Japan bowed courteously, Hong Kong nodding at him as they waved goodbye, Korea following them from behind.

Most of the guests and his family and guest had left already. Germany and Prussia carrying Italy while Spain and Lovino followed. England and France left not too long ago, the former passed out from having too much alcohol. Philippines had to call a cab for them.

"Err.. I think I better get going too." Canada said, carrying a sleeping Kumajirou in his arms. He leaned over Phili and whispered, "I'm very sorry that Alfred didn't come."

Blushing red that Canada found out what he was thinking, he stuttered, "Its ok Kuya. M-Maybe he was just busy or s-something..." His voice cracking a little.

Smiling, he patted on his head, "Happy birthday, Philip. We'll be going now." And he was off.

"Bye Kuya.." Phili murmured, too distracted by the Canadian's words.

He went back to his house, now ghostly quiet. Philip lived all by himself and he never hired maids to clean his house since he keeps the place clean on a regular basis. He cleaned up his house, going back and forth to the kitchen and the living room. He then sat on the couch, dead tired.

He was feeling so horrible. Why didn't he come? He was the first person he wanted to see on his special day. He felt small beads of tears form in the corner of his eyes. Quickly, he wiped them off with his sleeve. Damn it! He wasn't supposed to cry! Trying to ward off his self-inflicted depression, he took a bottle of vodka (Russia gave him one on one occasion; now would be a nice time to open it). So what if he was drinking? He can handle it anyway- even though he was still a minor but goddamn he's old enough anyway!

Pouring himself a generous amount, he drank the Russian water, ignoring the burning feeling in his throat. His head felt light. He wasn't used to vodka and Russia must've given him one of his most hard ones. He poured some more in his seemingly endless glass, intent on forgetting his cloud of depression. He heard a knock in the door but he was too drunk to actually care about it right now. Nursing another glass of vodka, he let the tears fall, babbling incoherent words as his plastered brain would let him.

"Philip?" America's voice broke the silence.

Tilting his head at the direction of the voice, he saw America's blurry form. "K-kuya..?" He started slurring a bit. Groggily, he stood up with wobbly legs and started walking-only to fall forward after the first few steps.

America caught him before he fell face first on the floor, Phili's arms in America's shoulders for support. America smelled alcohol in his breath, "Philip, have you been drinking too much again?" He was actually worried, not used to Phili getting drunk. Usually the Filipino just gets tipsy.

"Its your damn fault anyway.." Phili mumbled. Being held up against by the blond made his face flush red-not from alcohol but from embarrassment. He never realized how close America was pressed to him and it made his heart pound, the sound reverberating in his ears. Phili can smell the distinct scent of America's cologne, the musky scent comforting him a bit before letting his eyes close a bit. "Damn American always making me wait.."

"I'm sorry. Philip," America apologized. He must've got him upset. "My flight got into a bit of a mess. But I told you I'd come back." He held the Filipino closer, letting Phili's head rest in his shoulders. Slowly, he bent his head and kissed the Filipino's lips softly. He could feel Phili's lips twitch underneath his own. He lifted a hand and ran it through short black hair and gave a tug. The Filipino gave a gasp and the American used this chance to slip his tongue in his mouth. He explored the warm cavern, tasting vodka and some kind of alcohol he can't put a name on.

Moaning in the kiss, Phili pushed his tongue rather sluggishly in Alfred's mouth. He held his grip around the American's neck tighter, bringing their bodies closer. He pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, moaning America's name, "Ahh.. K-Kuya Alfred." His mind was saying to stop the American but his more extremely inebriated side keeps telling him to kiss the American silly then and there. The American laid him in his couch, his broad body hovering over him.

No longer in control of his movements, America leaned at Phili's neck, kissing and sucking before lightly tracing a vein with his lips. He pulled Phili again for another kiss, more passionately this time, but careful enough, afraid he might break the person beneath him.

Leaning forward, America continued to mold their mouths; their tongues participating in a sensual dance. A second of clarity broke their kiss apart. Hazy chocolate brown orbs met clear azure orbs. Philippines felt the body on top of him tense. Finally giving in to the drowsiness, Phili let his eyes close for a bit, his body went limp before he promptly passed out.

America sighed,picking the black-haired nation up bridal style, and strode across the living room. He was surprised that Phili was so light. Going upstairs, he found his bedroom, laying him in his comfy bed. Tucking him underneath his blankets, he ruffled Phili's hair for a bit before planting a small kiss on his forehead.

"Happy birthday, Philip."

A/N: Aghh... I told you it sucked. :P

*The gesture Phili did to China is called "mano". Its how everyone in the Philippines respect their elders and seniors.

*Those decorations Japan saw on Phili's kitchen wall? Almost ALL Filipinos either have a picture of the Last Supper or very large wooden fork and spoon hanging up in their dining hall. I myself have both of them in my home.

*pansit- Its like pasta (Filipino style), without sauce. Usually its fried/sautéed.

*lambanog- Its a drink made from coconuts. Very strong stuff. About America getting stinking drunk, if you read "We Filipinos Are Mild Drinkers" you would know what I'm talking about. XD Go ahead and Google it.


End file.
